


mice on venus

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, crack but I treat it seeiously, minecraft babey!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nolan plays minecraft





	mice on venus

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by googling yourself, or anyone you know, close the tab

_nols: ive taken back every single thing I’ve ever said bad about minecraft  
_nols: its good actually_ _

__

Are the texts Nico wakes up to on a Sunday evening where he knows Nolan has a day off.

He has like, five minutes to get out the door and too practice so he doesn’t respond to the texts right away.

Instead he’s trying to focus on shoving a protein bar down his throat while simultaneously throwing on a coat thick enough to withstand the cold New Jersey winter weather.

Needless to say he does bag skates that afternoon.

When he gets back to his phone after practice he finds another text

_nols: oh my god i have a horse_  
_nols: nico what should i name it_  
_nols: u r taking to long to respond i named it carlito jr._

Nico rolls his eyes at Nolan’s choice for a name, but with a smile on his face.

_nico: r u having fun?_

_nols: yeah carlito jr. and i found a village and i now have a cat_

_nico: what’s the cat’s name_

_nols: benji_  
_nols: after the dog_

***  
It’s later that night when Nico gets another text

_nols: fucking ghasts fucking suck ass lil bitch floating in the sky come down here so I can kill you_

_nico: did you die_

_nols:…..  
nols: maybe._

Nico smiles.

***  
It’s after the game against Nolan, and like, many other things.

(Some of which include, Nolan riding Nico, Nico jerking off Nolan, and of course, Nico rimming Nolan within an inch of an orgasm)

So needless to say, Nico is sweaty and naked in bed, Nolan in a similar state to him.

There’s a light reflecting on his face, clearly coming from his phone, so Nico just leans a little by on his arms, and-

“Are you playing Minecraft? After we’ve had sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> minecraft is fun someone buy me a wolf stuffed animal
> 
> title is taken from the Minecraft soundtrack


End file.
